Molyb
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters , the Metal Master | aliases = Metal Master | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = Astran | gender = | base of operations = Astra | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Incredible Hulk'', Vol. 1 #6 | final appearance = | actor = }} Molyb, also known as the Metal Master, is a fictional alien featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He first appeared as an adversary to the Hulk in ''Incredible Hulk'', Volume 1 #6 in March, 1963. Biography Molyb was a would-be world conqueror from the planet Astra. While others from his home world used their natural magnetic abilities to form beautiful works of art, Molyb realized that his powers could also be used for conquest. Because of this, Molyb was deemed a criminal by his peers and exiled into our space. For years, he traveled the universe in search of a world rich in metallic resources which would be ripe for conquest. He eventually came to the planet Earth and publicly announced that he would take complete control of the planet unless the world's forces surrendered to him unconditionally within twenty-four hours. Scientist Bruce Banner realized that his superhuman alter ego, the Hulk, was the only being on Earth powerful enough to stop the so-called "Metal Master". Using a Gamma Ray Projector, he prompted the transformation into the Hulk and fought against the alien invader. Though the Hulk evaded the Metal Master's initial attack, the alien managed to subdue him by battering him from behind with a large piece of steel. He then began traveling the globe displaying violent demonstrations of his power. One of his demonstrations included piercing the defenses of Soviet Russia and wreaking havoc with the Soviet military apparatus. Afterwards, he returned to the United States where he threatened to destroy the nation's capital in Washington, D.C. The Hulk arrived, accompanied by Rick Jones and his Teen Brigade. Armed with a specially designed rocket launcher, he warned the Metal Master to abandon his plans for conquering Earth. The Metal Master scoffed at him and attempted to use his powers to make the Hulk's rocket launcher explode. This tactic failed and the Metal Master could not understand why. He loomed in closer towards the Hulk and attempted to destroy the weapon a second time. When he came within arms reach, the Hulk dropped his weapon and grabbed the Metal Master. Threatening to pulverize him, he warned the Metal Master to restore all of the damage he had caused. The Metal Master was a coward at heart, and eagerly acquiesced to the Hulk's demands. He rebuilt all of the facilities he had destroyed, then boarded his rocket ship and returned to outer space. He never knew that the Hulk's weapon was actually a fake rocket launcher made out of non-metallic materials. Incredible Hulk, Volume 1 #6 Notes & Trivia * Appearances * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 269 See also External Links * Molyb at the Marvel Database Project References ---- Category:Extraterrestrials